Interchanging Dreams
by windtamer01
Summary: AU "I’m just an eighth grader who wants to find all the comfort life could offer..." rnSounds ridiculous for the great Anna Kyouyama to say, eh? .


**A/n:** Nyaha! This is my third fic… you may think that the story is weird. There is a whole lot difference between this story and the anime. Anna is still the bossy and the slave driver here even though she has no itako powers. Please bear with my strange tale… and HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT MINNA-SAN! If you have the time, could you please leave a review? Onegai,(.),

* * *

Kocchi: OMG! Could you please tell me again who the center of this ficcy is?

Ronin: It's Anna, you dummy!

Ponchi: I don't get why you chose her to be… I think a Tamao fic would be a better one…

Kocchi: Hir Hir!

Ronin: Nah! Anna is my favorite! Do you have any problems with that!

Ponchi: (was about to protest but was cut off)

Ronin: Say another word and I'll turn you to a very fine pulp!

Kocchi and Ponchi: …

Ronin: That's better!

Ronin: Wait… I think there is something missing … I just can't remember it…

Kocchi and Ponchi: (communicating through telepathy…) 'THE DISCLAIMER!'

Ronin: Hey you two! Could you help me to figure this thing out!

Kocchi and Ponchi: (doing actions that means we cannot not talk because we're doomed if we do)

Ronin: (a vein popped out in her head) Bunch of fools! Fine! I take back what I've said earlier!

Kocchi and Ponchi: You forgot the disclaimer

Ronin: err… right… hehehe! (sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: Let's face the truth, we cannot own SK… It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and its copyright laws

**Interchanging Dreams**

**_Written by: law-of-roninz_**

_Chapter One: Wandering in Daze_

Hundreds of sounds could be heard from Seiken Elementary. This day is the time of the year where numerous activities had been prepared by the student committee and the faculty for the annual celebration of their Foundation Day.

_Meanwhile, a certain blonde starts her mischievous deeds once again amidst the cramming of all the people around her…_

"Ouch!" a small boy touched the sore part on his head, turning around to look for the culprit who hit him. Upon seeing Anna snicker, he already knew it was her. But what annoyed him the most was seeing his brother and Anna guffaw together.

'This is the best day of my life!' I thought while exchanging laughs with Yoh, Manta's big brother.

"Anna! Wake up! Hurry or you'll be late!" her mother called.

I opened my eyes slowly, stirring around my surroundings as if the place was new to me. 'Damn! Just another dream! Oh well… a little more sleep won't hurt anyways…'I thought as I drifted to sleep once again.

"Oi! Anna! Wake up! Mind you, it's already 6 o'clock!" this time, it was my father who tried to wake me.

"Liar." I decided to look at the wall clock in their living room to know what the time really is.

'5:45 ' I read from the clock. "hohum" It was still cold so I couldn't help but to yawn.

I am Anna Kyouyama, 13 years of age, currently studying at Kokuryo Junior High. I love watching soap operas (God! I'd utterly die if I miss any of their episodes), reading comics and some interesting books, listening to music, blah blah… I have a green thumb, which, I think, explains why I adore plants very much. And I also like to bully other people! Uhmm… what else can I say? I'm just an eighth grader who wants to find all the comfort life could offer. Sounds a bit ridiculous? Yup! That's me!

I slowly walked to the corner of the living room where the computer was placed and turned it on. It was my daily ritual to face the computer first thing in the morning before doing anything else like taking a bath, arranging things for school and the like. I then heard my name being called by my mother. I frowned because was asking me how much food she should place on my lunch box. For crying out loud! She has been bugging me with the same question for almost a year! And it irritates me!

After I was connected to the internet, I opened my internet browser and started to find my favorite mp3s. The downloading began… and I just sat at the computer chair waiting. Once more, my mother's voice pestered my ear.

"Anna! It's now 6:10! Take a bath now!"

I sighed and slowly made my way towards the bathroom. Good thing that the water in the pail (provided by my oh-so-loving okaasan) is warm. Otherwise, I will have frostbite. I rinsed myself with soap and water. Then, I began washing my hair with rose shampoo. It took me only 10 minutes at most to finish bathing. Afterwards, I headed on my room to wear my school uniform.

Once I was done, I immediately left the house and walked through silent streets that lead to Kokuryo Junior High. I got there noticing that the hallways are quiet. 'Not again!' I dashed to my locker at an astounding pace to get my notebooks and ran directly to the classroom.

"Kyouyama, you're late."

I bowed my head and stuttered an apology.

Little I know…

"WahahahHAA!" my classmates bursted into fits of laughter.

'Grrr! The sensei's not here! They'll pay for this dearly! Very dearly!' My friend, Jeanne whispered to me "Don't mind them… I'll help you get your revenge later." A leer appeared on my face as I commenced making my evil plan.

"Good morning class" Each and every one of us scrambled to our proper seats at a remarkable time. Then, the boring lecture begins… The lesson is all about agriculture management or something related about that. Every morning, whenever the sensei's present and giving a lecture, we would just do our own things like no one's talking in the front. For instance, the girly girls on the back would talk about their crushes and what activities have they done yesterday or so. Another group which consists of all the boys in our class would pretend listening on the nonsense lecture. As for me, I sometimes chat either with Jeanne or Mari, scribble odd cartoons on my paper, or when I don't feel like talking, I just stare at the board like there's no tomorrow.

At last, the one hour of nonsense talking of our blabbermouth teacher is finished.

"Okay class dismissed. You may continue what you're doing a while ago." said the sensei pertaining to the various activities we were doing during his class.

Next class: Chemistry

"Ohayo, class A"

"Ohayo sensei!" this time, our female teacher, Ms. Sakura, entered our forest-like room.

We sat on our seats, listening attentively to what our teacher will say. I looked at her as she scanned the clear book on her hands. 'Uh oh! I sense something creepy in here…'

"Take out your quiz and seatwork booklets" she announced. The whole class groaned including me of course. This is the only thing I don't like in this subject. Surprise quizzes. All of us panicked and read our notes abruptly. Fortunately, nothing's retained in my head so after I saw the result of the two tests, I just smiled, knowing what the results are. Out of 60 items in the seatwork, I only got 19. Pure luck! The quizzes, I don't even want to know what my score is.

hehehe!

Okay, fine I'm going to admit. Here at Kokuryo High, they 'say' that all of the students here belong to the pilot level or what they also call the 'cream of the crop'. Uhhmm… I'm not saying that I'm dimwitted. It's just that I am so lazy that even the simplest thing of opening my bag and reading my notes at the house seems to be impossible to be done by lil' old me.

"Hey! Do you know the answer on no. 40?" asked one of my classmates to me.

"Fortunately…" She waited patiently for my next reply.

"No" I chortled upon seeing my classmate slightly grimace. Heck, I really don't know what the answer in that 'I'll-torture-you-hahaha' test of Ms. Sakura is.

Actually, it's funny how our section was arranged. The topnotcher of our batch, aka 'monster' (the code name suits her perfectly well), next is our top 2 aka , Ms. Country, Bogs, Barney, Japanese, Elida, etc. belongs to the "best-in-all-subjects" section. As you had noticed, we have the brightest, laziest, the most dim-witted, craziest, noisiest student there is in our batch (sounds familiar, eh?). And to top all of that, our room, which was judged as the second cleanest in the whole school, is the 'apple of the eyes' of our beloved teachers.

I am a bit talkative in this story, aren't I? Well, that's the way it is.

Okay, next class: Social Studies

And if you're wondering what my code name in our class is….

argh! I really hate that name!

What else!

****

SLAVE-DRIVER 

* * *

**A/n: **haha! Third story in a row! Nyaha! You may/may not noticed (but I think you _really _did) that this is an Anna-centric ficcy. Hehehe! Gomen if she's an OOC here! I'll try and lessen the OOCness in the next chappie.

P.S. Things might oddly change for the next chapter but please bear with it! R&R!


End file.
